dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Volkonir episodes
The following is a list of episodes to Volkonir: The Series. Season 1 The first season sees Prince Volkonir trying to feign a day job for the successful HanomCorp as an "elite security detail" named "Vinny Mason," under the direct supervision of company owner Dr. Frederick J. Hanom. Hanom is negotiating the merger of his high-tech company with a Japanese firm called Sorisenshi, which does similar work. However, the return of King Gwirmalesh of Gwirdonia beneath Chestnut Mountain near Bozeman, MT means that HanomCorp is prone to frequent sabotage from Gwirmalesh's minions - Treaders, Leaders, and monsters alike. Gwirmalesh is desperately trying to steal whatever HanomCorp devices he believes will aid in his eventual plans for the conquest of Earth - as well as eventual return to Cortascius and plans to conquer the multiverse. While helping Hanom out, Volkonir and his Golden Lion Cortascian Knight powers are also being utilized to look for any modern-day Cortascians that may be hiding on Earth - and alert them that the time has come to start rebuilding the Mighty Kingdom. Volkonir is frequently haunted - both in memories and in sudden surprise returns in awake life - by the return of many of those he knew on Cortascius; as he must deal with how Gwirmalesh has affected them when the kingdom under King Morlikus fell. He must also help them find their place in the modern world - or fall prey to Gwirmalesh's evil schemes for the Bozeman area. Hanom does his best to help Volkonir achieve these goals, as well as finding the offspring of surviving Cortascians in exile. However, recruiting surviving Cortascians and their offspring into the fold of HanomCorp proves increasingly challenging, as the concentration of them yields Hanom unwanted attention both from Gwirmalesh and from an ever-more-curious US government. The discovery of many Cortascians facing persecution for their heritage - including wrongful imprisonment - further keeps Volkonir and his boss on their toes. All the same, Volkonir and Hanom become better and better over time at understanding the Tapestry, as it relates to the EccentriaCore. This knowledge is used to upgrade both Volkonir's armor and his arsenal periodically, while he deals with displaced would-be allies and battles increasingly determined enemies - all while trying to avoid excessive public exposure. His quest is aided dramatically by the inclusion of ex-con Kayla Tarington, a thief who assaulted a bureaucrat after an incident in which the bureaucrat's incompetence led to the death of a child. Kayla is looking for a chance to make a better life for herself than the one she was dealt, and welcomes the opportunity to lend her knowledge and skills toward aiding her new team and company. Also joining the troupe is Carlos Modi, a part-Cortascian advocate for Cortascians' rights - who is trying to distance himself in the eyes of the law from his drug queen Mexican mother. Not only do bits of Volkonir's past from the kingdom's fall come back to provide modern-day challenges for the team, but he also finds those he cares about in the present day - and from his time imprisoned in an enchanted toy - to be in danger from the return of Marzwhatti the Lirquinwur. }} Season 2 }} See also * Volkonir: The Series Category: Volkonir episodes